Belgazas
|Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = ? (They/Them, It/Its, or Xe/Xir pronouns) |Row 3 title = Date of Birth |Row 3 info = 5/16/-49 ADC |Row 4 title = Relations |Row 4 info = Caledonia (Parent) Leviathan, Berengaria (Aunts) Amygea Moriam (Parent) Mori's family (Relatives) Chariel Guidza (Friend)}} Story Belgazas is the child of Caledonia and Mori, in . When initially born, they were attacked by a vessel of Leviathan, who sought to deal damage to Belgazas as a punishment for Caledonia, and ended up being successful. From this, Belgazas was filled with the spirits of demons and became comatose, unstable to the point to where no doctor could touch their body without being tainted. For a while, Belgazas stayed in a comatose state, until the point where they were purified by Chariel Guidza, who wished to cure Belgazas in order to put forth a signal of "no hard feelings" between the Guidza family and Belgazas' family. After this event, Belgazas and Chariel became good friends. Later, around the year -29 ADC, Belgazas and Chariel were met with Mercedes, who brought them to the Alpha-Doomed timeline in the events of To End a Miracle. Personality Appearance Belgazas is about the height of Caledonia, if not appearing shorter in full height as well as by slouching, and of greater weight than their parents, in mostly bulk. Belgazas has two large, pointed horns that jut from their temples, that are a dark jade colour with two silver lines on them. Their skin colour is a darker, greyish-jade colour. They have sharp, pointy teeth, that is usually portrayed in the facial expression of a cocky grin. They also have hairwings, similar to that of an average Serrangio, though with a more insectoid type of fairy wings, rather than feathers. The wings on their back are insect-like as well, fitting in with their fairy side. Their nails are pointed like that of their demidragon parent, and slightly larger than that of an average Gridmask. They have spiky, messy hair, that slightly resembles that of Mori's, only a bit shorter. They usually wear a nose-ring and a piercing on their lower lip, both made of an alloy of cobalt and osmium. Their usual outfit consists of a black T-shirt and grey cargo pants, and boots. They also wear a black coat, though usually this is shown on their person as tied around their waist. Combat Information Stats Attacks * - Physical attacks that utilizes their horns and claws. Hits three times, dealing fair damage. Has 70% accuracy. Has a 20% chance of causing the target to . * - Similar to , but slightly less powerful, with a 25% chance to on the target. Hits only two times, with 70% accuracy. * - Unleashes powerful magic energy. Hits all enemies. Has 55% accuracy. * - Forces Belgazas to use more powerful version of until Belgazas falls in battle. Also increases all stats by +5%, though decreases accuracy by -15%. * - Originally known as , a move owned by xir great*3 aunt Raki, this move was viewed by and improved upon by Belgazas. Deals extreme damage. Has 95% accuracy, but also must be charged for a turn, not counting the one that xe will take off for praise. * - Drags a random character into an undead state for a turn, rendering them unable to attack, and inflicting them with a number of debuffs and status effects. At the same time, this causes Belgazas to either succumb to , or become . * - Usually a weak attack, but deals greater damage against deitic forces. * - Usually a weak attack, but deals greater damage against demonic forces. Traits * - Becomes inactive for every other turn, in order to give praise to every corruptive being xe knows of (Zalgo, Teteoh, Chaos, The Beast, Night Terrors, Apolyonis, Epon, Tenebrae-kind, etc...). If hit with a critical in this state, it will deal greater damage